Welcome, From the Fenton Phantom Family
by bluegirl14
Summary: Danny and Phantom live together and have four children. With one of Phantom's powers each. Who boy. Phantom is not a ghost, just a human with powers like a ghost. :-) PitchPearl. I don't own the original characters, just the children and some other people.
1. The gift of children

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm making some new stories, so be preparied. So, the thing is, Danny Phantom the very beginning is not that big of a thing any more. I just don't have the insperation to do it, and I just don't have anymore ideas. If you want to adopt the story, let me know so we can do that. Also, the childrens names in the piece and there ages are going to be at the bottom. I do not own Danny, Phantom, any characters from the original show, I just own the children and some future people. Thats all for now. Bye!**

"So this is the last kid right? Cus, I won't stand more kids."

"Now Max, this is your sister. Don't be rude."

"But there is plenty of kids. Plus Dad." _glare_ "But, I guess one more won't hurt right?"

"Smooth." Danny Fenton, and his eldest children Max and Marry Fenton were in a waiting room in a hospital for his husband, Phantom. Since both were male, they could not have children. So, they had a sperm donor. A nice woman who was giving birth to the last child of the Fenton Phantom family. A doctor strolled into the room up to Danny, smiling.

"She's ready. You can come in now."

"Thank you, sir." Danny walked (more like jogged) to the room where Phantom and the girls were at, the kids behind him. Danny knocked on the door, and Phantom's head popped out, laying his eyes on Danny, and broke out into a grin, opening the door.

"I can't believe this is the last kid."

"I know, but it's perfect." Danny said, laying a kiss on Phantom's platnum blond hair. Inside the room, a dark skinned woman layed on a bed. In her arm's was a little bundle of life that was yet to be named. The woman, Veronica Rhodes had light brown, curly hair and a round face. Full lips, long eyelashes, and beautiful chestnut eyes adored her face. All around, she was a very pretty woman. She was stroking the baby's few ash blond hairs when the family piled into the room.

"You better name her before I do. She's adorable." Veronica said, passing the baby to Danny, and sitting up straiter. Danny, with child in arms, walked over to Phantom, smiling.

"So, what are we going to name her? I have a name in mind, but I want to know what you want."

"Well, I like Jannet. We could call her Jane for short." Phantom said, rapping an arm around Danny's sholder.

"I like Jannet. How about you. Do you like Jannet. Huh?" Danny said, leaning towards the baby in his arms. The baby smiled a gummy smile and grabbed the tip of Danny's nose and giggled.

"Jannet it is. Welcome to the family, my little Jannet."

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~

A two days after Jannet's birth, Veronica was let out of the hospital, and Danny and Phantom were allowed to bring Jannet home. Destiny was ecstatic to see the new master. Tyler was still at there grandparents house, as was Max and Marry. So Destiny was finaly going to see some of her family again.

"Her there, baby girl. How's my Destiny. Meet your sister, Jannet." Danny said, petting Destiny on the top of her head, turning the baby carrier seat to so the dog could see the sleeping baby. The black lab sniffed the little child, and went up to lick her face when Danny pulled her back.

"No, you can't lick her. Come on, you wanna play. Does you wanna play, huh?" Danny said handing the carrier off to Phantom, and go on all fours face to face with Destiny. Wrestling around with Destiny was always a stress releaver, like playing with another kid.

"Alright you too, break it up, we need to pick up the kids. I could if you want so you and Destiny can have fun." Phantom said, setting the carrier on the couch and handing the baby to Danny. "See you in a few." And with that, Phantom turned around, out the front room door, car keys in hand.

"Alright, lets get you to bed." Danny walked up the stairs, Destiny following close behind. Danny opened the door to one of the rooms, and set Jannet down in the crib, and kisses the top of her head.

"You're beautiful."

 **And boom, first chapter done. The childrens ages in this story are**

 **Max -14**

 **Marry-14**

 **(There twins)**

 **Tyler-10**

 **Jannet-2**

 **This chapter is two years in the past. And, welcome to the family: Cute Koneko Chan for favoriting What My Family Doesn't Know. I have two other stories, maybe three, coming out soon, and I might update every other day. So yah. Bye!**


	2. KidsPowers How Hard Could It Be? Part1

**Welcome back to the story. I don't know how I came up with this idea, but I did, and I like it.**

Jane Fenton, like every other on planet Earth, loves to run around and play. The only problem was, most children don't have the power of invisibility.

"Jane? Jane, where are you?" And you can't see someone who is invisible. Or at least, people who don't see invisible people/things can't. And, sadly, Danny did not have that power, and could not find his invisible daughter that did not understand the the meaning of **powerless** hide and seek. So he was reduced to walking around with his hands outstreched, like an idiot, to find his daughter. Danny was walking past the cabnet that hid all of the sweets in the house, when he heard rustling. _She wouldn't hide in there would she?_

... So he silently made his way twords the cabnet doors, and opened them in one fluid motion. The first thing there was just a cookie in mid air. But Jane must have been startled, so the invisibility stopped. There, sitting in the middle of the floor in all her adorableness with a cookie in her tiny hand, was Jane Fenton.

"Jannet. What did I say about using your power to sneek things?"

"Not too. I sorry, Daddy." Jane looked up to Danny with puppy eyes, sparkles shining in her forest green eyes. How could Danny stay mad at that?

"Just don't do it again, Ok?" Jane nodded, "Hey, how about we get some ice cream?"

"Yay!"

 **Hey guys** **! Small chapter I know, but thats only because, this is the first part. Welcome to the family: ikariandcontestshippingforever for following the story. Yah. See you guys as soon as I have the next chapter ready. Bye!**


	3. KidsPowers How Hard Could It Be Part 2

**Hello people of the internet. I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. Thats all I got. This one might be short too, but I came up with this at last minute, so I deserve points for that. Ok, thats all for now. Bye!**

Max Fenton didn't always like his powers like his siblings. He felt like they made him a freak. How did he find out about his powers? Well, his family was taking a walk in the park...

10 years ago Phantom thought it would be a good idea to spend the day in the park. It was sunny and warm and not a cloud in the sky. Max and Marry were running aroud ahead. Destiny not far behind. Danny and Phantom walked behind their children, fingers intertwined.

"This was a great idea." Danny said, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Why do you think I segested it?" Phantom replied, with a smirk. They rpunded a corner when they heard a scream, and saw **Max,** feet off the ground, Marry below him, looking up in fear. Destiny was barking, to warn her masters or eleart someone of what is happening.

"Max!" Danny yelled, and Phantom took to the air. Max was getring higher by the seconed, and it didn't look he was not slowing down any time soon.

"PAPA!" Max screamed in fear. Phantom looked Max in the eyes, when Max dropped. Everything slowed down. Phantom shot downwards like a rocket, trying in vain to get to his son. Max screamed, Marry and Danny crying for Max to stop falling, for Phantom to catch him, ANYTHING! The seconed Max was in Phantoms arm, he slowed down to a halt, and landed on the grown softly. Max was sobbing in Phantoms neck, and Danny came racing over, Marry in his arms.

"Max! Are you hert? Oh. I'm so sorry Max." Danny was in histerics, looking over his son. Max was physicly fine, but he was scarred. Years later, Max still has nightmares of that day. They all do. But Max's are the most vivid. They always are.

 **Yes, I do feel bad for doing that to Max, but, I think that makes his character more... rounder? If you get what I meen. Cus, he is the darker themed child. The first is the dark, the last is the light. You don't get it right now, but you will in the future. :-) Thats all for now, see you next time! Bye!**


	4. Anniversary and Family Members

**Hello people of the internet. Welcome to the VERY late episode in the Fenton Phantom family series. But thats all for now. Bye!**

Today is the first anniversary of Danny and Phantom getting married. Phantom was wanting to propose to Danny on a special day, so on December 25, Phantom took Danny up on the Op Center, and proposed.

 _"Wow, it's gorgeous out tonight." Danny said looking around. Snow was starting to fall, creating a blanket around the town. But Phantom wan't looking at the town, or even the sky, he was looking at Danny. How the stars shimmered in his eyes. How the cold makes his nose pink. How he looks at home, at piece. Phantom loved when he looked like that. Phantom felt the ring in his pocket. He inhaled, the exhaled. He was ready._

 _"Hey Danny?" Danny looked over to Phantom, a smile on his face. "I've had the best after-life that anyone could have. And... I'm happy that you are my boyfriend. But," Danny's face fell alittle,"I want you to be more." Phantom got down on one knee, and pulled the ring from out of his pocket. Danny looked at Phantom, startled._

 _"Daniel James Fenton, will you make me happier than I've ever been, and marrie me?" Phantom moved his arms to show Danny the ring. Danny stared at Phantom, tears starting to come down his face, he started nodding his head, slowly at first then iy started getting faster._

 _"Yes. Yes, yesyesyesyes!" Phantom and Danny imbraced, both crying with tears of joy, laughing. But unknown to them, everyone else ( Valery, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Maddie, and Jack) were lookingat the two men, smiles on there faces._

 _"Merry Christmas, Danny."_

 _"Merry Christmas, Phantom"_

So, Phantom wanted to get something special. Phantom was walking to the mall to get Danny something, when he heard rustling in the ally he was walking by. Phantom walked into the ally, and looked around. There was rustling again, and glass bottles started rolling across the concrete. There was _something_ padding against the ground.

"Hello?" Phantom called. Nothing, he called again. Same results. Phantom moved a box when he found a little puppy. Phantom kneeled down. The puppy was a black labrador. golden eyes looked at Phantom pleading, and his core melted.

"Hi little guy, or girl. You are absolutly pressous. Where did you come from?" The puppy put its head on Phantom's knee, and made a little sound that was like a bark, but small and frail.

"No tags. Why would someone throw you away." Phantom looked at the puppy, then got an idea.

"I wonder if Danny would like you?" And if by magic, Danny's ringtone started playing.

"Hello?"

 _"Phantom! Where are you? You said you'd only be gone for a minute!"_

"Sorry, Danny. But I got what I needed, and I'm coming home right now."

 _"Alright, see you in a few."_ The call ended.

"Alright, how would you like to come home with me." Phantom picked up the puppy, and the puppy sniggled into Phantom's coat. _Poor things freezing_.

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

By time Phantom got home the puppy had warmed up, being in Phantom's coat, with quick stops to a pet store for food, a collar and leash, and toys. Phantom fased through the chain like fence to there backyard, and sat the puppy in the grass, with the coat ontop of it.

"You stay here why I go get Danny, ok?" Walking through backdoor he called to Danny,

"I'm home!"

"Hey. Why did you come from the back door?"

"It's something special, but you need to close your eyes first." Phantom set the bag with all of the dog supplies on the floor, and led Danny outside, to where the puppy was.

"Why do I feel like this is a trap?"

"I don't know. But," Phantom took yhe coat off of the puppy, "you can open your eyes." Danny did, and was ecstatic to fine ab **puppy** in his backyard. He squeeled (in a manly way) at the black little puppy at his feet.

"A puppy. Oh my god **(A/N: Sorry to any religious people.)** she's adorable. Where did you find such a pressous little thing?"

"I was walking to the mall to get you something for our anniversary, but I found her instead, and I knew how much you wanted a puppy when you we're younger. So, I took her home." Danny gave Phantom a passionate kiss, and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you so much. She's amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I think she aggreese. By the way, what are we going to name her?"

"Destiny. Because this is the day that destiny aggreed to make it beautiful." Soon the three went inside. Where Danny gave Phantom his present, a hand drawn pucture of Phantom, looking up at the night sky. Phantom framed the picture (with a little embarrassment from Danny) on tge front wall, where the TV was placed, so everyone could see the picture.

"I love you, Phantom."

"I love you too, Danny."

 **Alright guys. Done.** **Obviously the episodes are not in cronological order. Because I only thought of this idea today. But they matter all the same. Thats all for now, and sorry that it took so long to get a new chapter posted, but stay with me. Bye!**


	5. Not A Chapter

**Hey guys! bluegirl14 here. This is not a chapter, but it does have something to play. You see, I jave two chapters that I want to right, but I don't know which one to do first. So, I'm leaving it up to ypu the readers to decide. Tell me in the comments which on you want to see first, and then I'll post it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Ok the two chapters are:**

 **1\. Kids Powers part 3**

 **2\. Punisher becomes punishy. (I also need a new name for that.)**

 **So, Punisher becomes punishy, is: Danny never gets in trouble when everyone else does. So, why not punish him like he does them? (This is not as bad as it sounds, honestly!!!!) And as the name sais for the first one, its a story about one of the kids and learning about there powers. Yah. Tell me in the comments which one should go first, and I'll post that one. Thats all for now. Bye!**


	6. Inportant notice

**Hey guys. I'm getting a new phone, so none of my storys are goring to bw updated for a little bit. Also, stories will be updated soon. I am just looking over some things. And also, ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! Yah! So, see you guys soon, and look out for updates soon. Bye. bluegirl14**


End file.
